


[PODFIC] A touch of home - TinyThoughts

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] You only need to ask - TinyThoughts [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (but yes beta for the podfic XD), Comfort, Cuddling, Geraskier, Hugs, I love my boys, M/M, Oops, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rain, Roach is as always a good girl, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, asking for things, geralt has no shirt on, it is ok to want things, jaskier is not a fan of thunder, lots of hugs, no beta we burn like Cintra, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: “Geralt?”He looks up and meets Jaskier’s eyes through the darkness. He is still on his knees, hands clenched in his lap. Geralt slowly lowers the bag.“Can I ask you something odd?”Can be read as a stand alone but is a continuation of Taste of Apples.[Length: 6:07 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [PODFIC] You only need to ask - TinyThoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[PODFIC] A touch of home - TinyThoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A touch of home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795949) by [TinyThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts). 



> This 👏🏽 is 👏🏽 also 👏🏽 so 👏🏽 cute 👏🏽 !!!!!!!
> 
> A hell yeah for asking permission before doing things like hugging people!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks a ton to TinyThoughts for letting me post this, and to [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read) for beta-ing the soundscaping/sound effects!

**Length** : 6:07 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/tGg1xAhK#062VxnlEbD0Sjq7YdoSab06RVJOLVIanI-2uMoh3hWQ) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yy68d3NuUWMPCZcUL6GYmv8UQs7bg3Uq/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
